


Things You Said...

by MissMeggie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Promos, conjecture on 4.1, first fic, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity cuts into Oliver's monologue... He really thought she was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanderman216](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanderman216/gifts).



> I own nothing. This was a gift. Thing you said when you thought I was sleeping, was my prompt if you liked it please tell me.

Felicity isn’t asleep and some part of her knows Oliver knows that, like his body is in tune with hers to read every signal, every twitch, every breath as it goes in and out of her body. He knows she’s faking but still he starts talking.

His words are muffled and lowly muttered against the crown of her head. “I love you, and I’d actually started to believe that maybe, for once in six years that I could be normal. That we could have a life.”

“That I could have some peace, but no….”

She sat up, unable to contain herself or allow his pity party any longer. “No! Oliver this wasn’t normalcy and it wasn’t peace, honey it wasn’t peace. It was a vacation, a very nice one with some admittedly enthusiastic and inventive sex, and some really unfortunate meal attempts on my part. I mean, I’d burn water if water burned but… sorry, my brain is on overload. 3, 2, 1. My point is Oliver, peace is the quiet moments amidst the maelstrom of chaos that is Team Arrow, There is no Team Arrow without you, then it’s just Team and that severely lacks punch if you ask me!”

“So what your saying is stop dithering and get my ass in gear?”

“Yes, in fact I’ve missed the sight of it in leather.” He smirks at her and leans in to kiss her.

“We should put on clothes get in the car and head for Starling.” He said getting up.

“Wait! I wasn’t finished with my rallying cry!” Oliver laughs and walks to the bathroom.

“We defeat this Ghostly thingy and find our own peace and happiness!” She shouts to him. She looks around the room still stark naked. “What did you do with my underwear? Oliver! You’re not funny; I need my panties to fight Ghost mongering Mobsters!” his only response is a self-satisfied chuckle that makes her throw his pillow at the closed door.

“Weirdo probably pocketed them…” she mused to herself. She leaned over to check his jeans he’d left on the floor.


End file.
